


明知故犯

by AliceBloomer



Category: XXXX - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceBloomer/pseuds/AliceBloomer
Summary: ntr 出轨 修水管工北vs人妻柯
Kudos: 33





	明知故犯

家里水管坏了，厨房地板上的水迹越漫越大，刘北山的板鞋踩在上面都快被淹湿，他取了工具箱里的扳手刚想俯到橱柜下面，胳膊就被缠住了。  
尹柯拿了杯冰镇的西瓜汁，递到他嘴边，刘北山咬着吸管喝了两口就把头挪开。  
“忙着呢。”  
太阳晒得人发晕，刘北山的摩托还坏在半路，他一个人提着工具箱又走了十几分钟才到这个高级小区，背心都被汗洇湿了，黏哒哒地贴在身上，弯下身时凸显出线条流畅的背肌。  
尹柯又把空调调低两度，乖乖坐在客厅的沙发上吸着西瓜汁偷看他，两只印着白兔的拖鞋被百无聊赖的踢来踢去。  
刘北山手快，几下就把漏水口堵住了，他直起身时叹了口气，“你家要再挨你这么折腾下去，下回我也修不了了。”  
尹柯脸上一红，天知道早上他拿着剪子锤子跑到橱柜下面叮铃桄榔一通乱砸的时候有多费劲。

刘北山心情似乎不是很好，拎了箱子就要走，尹柯急匆匆拦住他，“我钱还没给呢。”  
“你不是有我微信吗。”  
“可是………”尹柯瘪瘪嘴，“可是…我都好久没见你了。”  
刘北山差点被气笑了，“多久？三天？”  
对方不说话了，就拿那双湿漉漉的委屈的鹿眼望着他，堵在门口。  
尹柯就是有这种本事，三秒对视就能让人败下阵来，刘北山无奈地松了肩膀，把工具箱啪地一下甩到地上，尹柯翘起嘴角，过去环他劲瘦的腰。  
“太脏了。”刘北山往后躲了一步，指了指自己身上。  
尹柯吻吻他的脸，“我给你备了浴巾。”

刘北山不是第一次进他家浴室，里面的布局摆设他都记熟了，每次和尹柯鬼混完，只要时间充裕，那个男人没回来，他总会留刘北山洗澡。  
沐浴露的牌子他都不会读，花体的英文勾在一起，他连字母都辨不清楚，刘北山简单冲了下，刚要关上莲蓬头，一双修长白皙的手就攀到他肩膀上。

刘北山本来要把尹柯按在浴缸沿上操一顿，无奈这人肉嫩皮薄，刚一动膝盖蹭到水龙头就是一道红印，嘴角瞬间就撇下来了，刘北山没办法，咬着牙又把性器抽出来，手一捞把他抱起来了，颠在怀里去了卧室。  
刘北山手劲儿大，尹柯被扔到床上时整个人被摔懵半秒，就算再迟钝他也感受到刘北山今天的不对劲了。  
“你怎么了？”尹柯爬起来坐在床沿上。  
刘北山像只泄了气的皮球，紧绷的肩膀垮了下去。

“和哥们儿吵架了，心情不好。”  
他随便找了个理由，尹柯看出他的遮掩，但聪明的没再追问，坐到他腿上和他接吻。  
“不要不开心了，我刚学了红烧豆腐，你爱吃吗？我一会试着做给你吃。”  
刘北山看着他琥珀般的瞳孔，心里像被针扎了一下，他不希望尹柯这样对他，就好像…………好像他妈的他是自己老婆一样，好像他们很契合，好像他们已经结婚了十年，好像他真的在爱自己一样。  
而事实是，和尹柯结婚多年的是那间透过自己出租屋窗口望出去都望不到顶楼的公司的总裁林晟伦，而自己是那个可耻的，见不得人的偷情的第三者。  
他把尹柯压在床上，舌头搅进他嘴里，尹柯口腔里还有西瓜汁的甜气，而他仿佛荒漠中步行多天的旅人终于找到了水源，尹柯终于受不住偏开头叫了一声“刘北山，我舌头要麻了。”  
尹柯身上的T恤还没脱掉，被刘北山卷到胸口处，露出两粒乳珠被吸咬，他体质敏感，刘北山一舔，乳尖像通了电，眼眶一下就红了，底下的小穴又开始泌水，刘北山平时看着吊儿郎当，但在床上跟他那个解开裤链就只会蛮干的老公可不一样，前戏做的足，经常还没插进来尹柯就先被弄得泄了一次，尹柯就想这人是只对自己这样吗，还是和所有人做爱都这么体贴。

刘北山看出他走神，有些不满，起身轻车熟路地从他家床头柜第二个抽屉翻了个安全套出来，捏住一个角抵到尹柯嘴边，尹柯贝齿咬住轻轻一扯撕开包装，还顺带往刘北山食指上舔了一下。  
刘北山一边戴套一边有些戏谑地问：“你家套少了这么多个你老公不问？”  
尹柯作出一副委屈的模样，“我和他都好久没上床了。”  
是啊，刘北山想，要不你也不能找我。  
但他望着躺在他身下乖乖叼住衣服下摆任君采撷的可人儿真的想不明白，这么漂亮的老婆都不管，那男的是有勃起障碍吗？  
正想着，身下的硬挺就被一只修长暖柔的手握住了，尹柯隔着套轻轻套弄，把长腿一张：“…进来啊。都硬成这样了。”  
刘北山底下那根比林晟伦粗一圈不说，龟头还往上翘，闯进去的时候一下刮到尹柯的敏感点，激的他直哆嗦，被插了没几下就浑身瘫软，只剩下两只还有力气的胳膊挂在刘北山肩头。  
“怎么这么湿？”刘北山感觉自己像操进一颗多汁的蜜桃，里面嫩滑的果肉紧紧吸住自己，往外抽的时候都要用点力，四处横流的汁水快把自己鸡巴淹了，淫液随着激烈的交合在洞口被拍成白沫，又沾染到刘北山鼠蹊部。  
“嘶～好会吸。”刘北山被小穴伺候爽了，嘴里开始冒些让尹柯脸红心跳的诨话。

他对尹柯了解并不多，但看见过客厅里他舞蹈比赛得来的奖杯，所以他身体的柔韧度极好，能被摆弄成各种姿势，腿张到一字马的程度被顶弄也并不费力，刘北山入的深，频率又快，被操开后尹柯根本控制不住自己的叫声，他平时声音清冽温和，这时却被弄的媚意横生，嗲着嗓子哥哥哥哥的求饶，有几下还尖叫出了奶音，刘北山真后悔把手机扔沙发上了，不然现在就录下来，以后手冲的时候再不必只拿着一张模糊的偷拍的侧脸照意淫。

尹柯看着刘北山不怀好意的表情，似乎也反应过来自己叫的声音太大，一张小脸刷的变红，死死咬住右手食指关节堵住嘴巴，刘北山见不得他虐待自己，把他的手抽出来低头吻了下去，尹柯热衷接吻，捧着刘北山的脸去追逐他的舌头，两人紧搂在一起黏黏糊糊深吻了半晌，仿佛情浓时的一对爱侣。  
刘北山看他有些气短，撤开嘴唇给他喘息的空间，又咬在他耳垂，低哑的声音含含糊糊地发出来，“换个姿势，嗯？”  
尹柯知道他喜欢后入，这种兽类交合般的姿势曾让他难为情，但每次都仿佛被蛊了一般乖乖转身撅起屁股。尹柯其实很瘦，但肉都长在该长的地方，脸颊带了些天真无邪的婴儿肥，大腿肉紧实光滑，屁股又白又翘，刘北山喜欢后入的原因之一就是可以一边看着被插成嫩红色的穴口吞吐自己的鸡巴一边揉玩他的肉屁股。这个姿势进的更深，尹柯感觉自己像只快被玩坏的性爱娃娃，那根火棍简直要顶到自己胃里把他劈成两半，他害怕地去摸刘北山勒住自己腰的胳膊，“求你…轻…轻点…别全进来…”  
“没全进去啊，”刘北山骗他，“你摸摸看，外面还有一截。”  
他硬拽着尹柯的手去摸两人的交合处，尹柯被那根硬物烫的手一缩，指尖也沾到那些黏液，他到底还是脸皮薄，眼泪汪在眼眶摇摇欲坠，“别这样……”  
他越露出这种姿态刘北山越想欺负他，抱着他的蜜臀狂插，尹柯差点被顶到墙上，他为了支撑自己不倒下想伸出手撑在墙面，手却啪地一下拍在了挂在床头上面的，他和林晟伦的巨幅结婚照上。

两人皆是一愣，尹柯那只手的无名指上还戴着一只钻戒，是刘北山欣赏不了的款式，但他知道一定很贵，也许能把他那间出租屋整个买下来。  
他也知道，这是尹柯的婚戒。

他抬头望着那张结婚照，尹柯穿着矜贵的白色西装，嘴角笑盈盈的漾出一对梨涡，林晟伦高大笔挺，眉眼深邃，颇有些不怒而威的气场，但此刻站在尹柯身旁倒也面色柔和，任谁看了都觉得是万分般配的一对佳人。

但又任谁能想到，一个一穷二白没钱没未来的水管工，此刻正面对着这幅幸福美满的结婚照操里面主人公的老婆。  
刘北山心里郁结，却不知怎么隐约又升起一丝扭曲的快感，他把尹柯手上的戒指扒下来甩开，那个亮晶晶的物什在地板上转了几圈滚进了衣橱底下。  
“别再带着婚戒让我操你。”刘北山趴在他耳边说，尹柯被他的语气冰的一哆嗦，磕磕绊绊地说“对不起…”

对不起？他在和我说对不起？刘北山心里噗嗤一笑，林晟伦要是知道估计能气的从他那间大厦楼顶跳下来。  
性事进行到最后阶段，刘北山一边冲刺猛撞一边犯浑，伸手托起尹柯的下巴逼他直视结婚照里自己的丈夫。  
尹柯鼻尖通红，眼泪像断了线的珠子，如同一只被欺负彻底，被夺走胡萝卜的兔子，小脑袋在刘北山手里拼命挣扎，刘北山知道自己快射了，也微微松了手掌的力气一心开操，尹柯就趁这个空隙终于挣开他的手，对着照片别开脸，反倒转头泪眼矇眬地望向刘北山，嘴里小声叫了句：

“老公。”

刘北山瞳孔一震，腰下意识往前用力一挺，精液隔着套子射在尹柯嫩穴深处，尹柯也被操出了精，白色的液体喷在丝滑的枕套上，整个人痉挛倒在被褥间。

“操。”刘北山摘下套子系了个结扔到地板上，“你故意的？”  
尹柯刚高潮完，瘫在他身下缓神，没有回答。

刘北山心里更加憋闷，“你他妈是不是对谁都能叫老公？仨月前要不是我来修水管，是他妈别人，你是不是也能张开腿勾搭他上床？”

没错，一开始是尹柯引诱的他，刘北山上门的那天，豪宅里一片狼藉，印着鞋印的外套、被踹翻的猫粮、四分五裂的古董花瓶，刘北山差点没地放脚，尹柯就穿着一件单薄的睡衣，站在湿哒哒的厨房中央，小脸惨白，明显有哭过的痕迹。  
刘北山也是男人，看他细长的手指搭在门沿上敲击、看他挺翘的臀部抵在案板上、看他微湿的锁骨泛着光泽，当然也会有反应。  
他太漂亮了。

尹柯在他收拾工具准备离开时，站在他身后看了好久，最后仿佛下定决心般从背后环住他。

“可以……安慰一下我吗？”

卧室外面是露天阳台，刘北山裸着上身倚在栏杆边吸烟，那姿态带着成熟男人事后的慵懒和性感。尹柯裹了床单走过来，笔直的小腿还微微发颤。

尹柯沉默了一会儿，叹了口气说道：“我升高中那年，为了违抗我妈，故意去考了间不太好的学校。”  
“那时候我性情大变，活的像只刺猬，要么沉默，要么扎人，和外校棒球比赛时，与对方球队发生了点矛盾。放学时就被堵在巷子里了。”他娓娓道来，扒开自己内心尘封的回忆给刘北山看。  
“他们来了有三四个人，我根本不是对手，当时以为我完了。结果被按在地上的时候，一个不认识的男生走过来喝住了他们，他打起架来很猛，也很有战略，”尹柯轻笑了下，“一上来就直冲那伙人老大，把头头打趴下后，他们很快就散了。”  
“他走的急，我还没来得及问他叫什么，只记得他穿了件灰色帽衫，扎着个小辫子，眼睛很亮。”

刘北山的香烟快燃到头，手指上的灼伤感烫的他终于回了神。

尹柯打开衣柜里的暗格，拿出一叠资料递给他，刘北山眼睛一扫，第一张上面印着“离婚协议书”五个大字。

面前这张清秀的脸终于和他记忆深处那个穿着白衬衫经常孤身一人走在放学路上的小男孩重合。

他看着他缓缓开口：

“刘北山，再救我一次？”

END


End file.
